This invention relates to improvements in legrests for seating units such as chairs and sofas.
Extensible legrests are widely used in recliner and incliner type furniture. Normally, a legrest is extensible by a scissors-like linkage which moves a leg-supporting member from a retracted position to an extended position. Many mechanisms of this nature are available, and they are commonly moved from one position to another by a lever and/or by leg pressure.
The present invention differs from most commercially available products of its type in the respect that this invention utilizes longitudinally movable struts which hold the leg-supporting member in a cantilevered fashion. Devices of this general type are described in the patent literature but they are not commonly known or used in the modern furniture industry.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in the extensible strut type of extensible legrest mechanism, with improvements relating to a simplified structure which operates effectively, is durable, is suitable for use in furniture having a great variety of styles, and is aesthetically pleasing.